


The benefits and perils of Pokemon Go

by drwhogirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Asthmatic Sam, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Geeky Gabriel, Human Gabriel, M/M, Pokemon GO Shenanigans, Side Castiel/Dean Winchester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:29:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drwhogirl/pseuds/drwhogirl





	The benefits and perils of Pokemon Go

“What the hell do you think you’re doing!?” Gabriel’s head shot up at the sound of the man’s voice, dark blonde hair falling into his face as he did so.

It was then that he noticed the big black car a few inches away from him and the furious driver getting out. The man was tall, over six foot at least, with long brown hair and piercing hazel eyes. If looks could kill, Gabriel would have been a smouldering pile on the floor by now. “You can’t just step into the road without looking! What would you have done if I’d hit you!? You could have been hurt and I would have been murdered by my brother for damaging his car!!”

Gabriel blinked at him, unable to form a coherent answer to the handsome young man’s ranting. Finally, he seemed to calm down enough that Gabriel felt he could speak without getting his head bitten off. He opened his mouth to speak but once again the man beat him to it. “What were you doing anyway?”

“I was playing Pokémon Go.” He answered a little sheepishly. He’d just ignored the notification about being careful on the roads in favour of tracking a rogue Tauros he’d heard was in the area. As he explained all this to the man he expected a number of reactions. Anger or frustration being top of his list. What he hadn’t expected was for him to start laughing.

Whilst as a general rule, Gabriel didn’t mind people laughing at him this was slightly out of his comfort zone as he couldn’t be completely sure what he did. It wasn’t until the other man got out his phone and showed him his own Pokedex, complete with Tauros that Gabriel understood and started laughing too.

“What’s your name?” He asked after the laughter had died down to mild giggles.

“Sam. Sam Winchester.”

“Well, Sam. Sam Winchester. My name’s Gabriel Novak. Now given that we seem to have personally victimised each other I think as an apology I should buy you a coffee.”

“How have you been victimised and what do you get out of that?”

“You almost hit me with a car and stole the Pokémon I’ve been tracking for hours so I think I’m entitled to a date.” Gabriel reasoned with the utmost seriousness (or the closest thing Gabriel could manage anyway).

This caused Sam to laugh again before agreeing. “I think that sounds fair.”

After agreeing a time and place, because Sam needed to return his brother’s car, Gabriel ran home to get ready. Whilst Sam would notice if he changed out of his green jacket and Pokémon t-shirt he decided he still needed to change after having spent the day crawling through hedges and wondering aimlessly through fields in search of what had soon become Sam’s Tauros.

He went upstairs to shower. The moment he got out of the shower he regretted not having selected an outfit beforehand as he heard movement downstairs. Assuming it was his brother he threw on the nearest outfit, a faded Marvel t-shirt for his favourite character (Loki) and a tatty pair of jeans.

Unfortunately, however it wasn’t to be. Rather than his own brother it was his brother’s boyfriend Dean. His brother’s boyfriend Dean and Sam. He stared at them both from halfway down the stairs, unable to move. His hair was still dripping wet and his white t-shirt was beginning to soak up the water from his skin and hug his form in a very revealing manner.

“Hey Gabriel, have you seen my phone charger?” He jumped out of his skin when he heard Dean’s voice.

“It’s in the kitchen.” It was at that moment that Sam finally looked up from the drawer he was searching through. He saw Sam’s gaze first rest on his face and then slowly wonder down his body before stopping at his chest. He felt himself shift uncomfortably under the other man’s scrutiny.

It was in that moment that Dean walked back into the room. He glanced between Gabriel and Sam, sensing the tension between the two of them. “You want me to leave you two alone?”

The sound of Dean’s voice broke the spell, snapping both of their attentions back to him. A glance back in Gabriel’s direction was all it took for Sam to work out the correct response. “No, it’s fine. Besides I have a date to get ready for.” Gabriel blinked at the sudden turn of events, almost missing the wink Sam shot him as he left the house, followed closely by Dean. It was unusual for Gabriel to be this turned around by someone. Usually it was him in control, doing the flirting and choosing the pace but with Sam the rug had been swept out from under him. He was completely out of his comfort zone, and yet rather than wanting out like he usually would in that situation, instead he found it strangely exhilarating.

Going back to his room it didn’t take him long to dry his hair and dress in his nicest jeans and favourite red silk shirt. Checking his reflection in the mirror, he grabbed his hairbrush to return his hair to some semblance of order before leaving his brother a note so he would know where he was. No need to worry Cas when he eventually made his way home from the library.

The coffee shop they had chosen was a couple of blocks from Gabriel’s place. It was a small hole in the wall that specialised in the most tooth rotting sugary concoctions imaginable as well as stocking freshly made cakes every single day covered with more sweets than you could fit in the Grand Canyon.

It was a while before he was supposed to be meeting Sam, an hour or so at least, but apparently Sam was just as eager as he was. He saw the other man sat fidgeting in a booth in the corner, looking around nervously. “You’re not supposed to be here yet.” Gabriel called over as he walked towards the booth.

Sam laughed, instantly looking far more relaxed. “Nor are you. Why are you here?”

“I was looking forward to our date so much, thought I’d get here early. Problem?” Gabriel said this last with a raised eyebrow that half dared Sam to find a problem and half showed that the other half was only kidding.

“Not at all. You want anything to drink?”

“I do but if you remember the terms of our agreement I’m buying the drinks.” Sam smiled at that and gave Gabriel his order. He couldn’t help but watch Gabriel as he sashayed his way towards the counter to order, knowing full well that Sam was watching him.

Sam accepted his coffee when Gabriel returned with a polite “Thanks.” But it wasn’t until Gabriel had sat down opposite him that he saw what the other man had purchased for himself. “What the hell is that?”

“A hot chocolate.” It wasn’t just a hot chocolate; it was a sugary monstrosity. The hot chocolate was made using chocolate, caramel and cream and was topped with a tower of whipped cream which had chocolate sprinkles and yet more caramel drizzled over the top.

“I feel like I’m developing diabetes just looking at that thing.”

“Hm?” Gabriel looked up from having a sip of his drink, leaving him with an impressive cream moustache. At that point Sam lost it, almost falling out of the booth from laughing so much.

Realising what must have happened, Gabriel got a napkin and tried to wipe it off but the amount of sticky caramel topping his drink meant the napkin kept getting stuck to his face every time he tried. This just made Sam laugh even more to the point where he was struggling to breathe. In that moment the light and happy atmosphere surrounding the two vanished. Laughing began to give way to coughing and coughing gave way to a full blown asthma attack.

This time Sam did fall out of the booth, Gabriel by his side in a second. Whilst Sam tried not to panic as increasingly small amounts of oxygen were able to be forced into his lungs he felt Gabriel’s hands going through his pockets until they found what they were searching for. His inhaler. The moment it was placed on his lips Sam took a deep breath through the inhaler.

Once his chest had loosened and he was able to focus more on the other man, and the fact that they were both on the floor still, he was able to ask. “How…” Sam paused to take a deep breath before trying again. “How did you know?”

“Cassie had asthma when we were kids, recognised the signs.” Sam nodded and accepted that answer as he curled into Gabriel, waiting for the rest of the symptoms to fully subside before moving again. He didn’t even register the cheers of the other patrons, focus only on Gabriel.

Future dates thankfully went an awful lot smoother and a year down the line nobody was surprised when Gabriel proposed to Sam, though Dean’s subsequent proposal to Castiel was a bit more of a surprise he claimed it was because he didn’t want to be getting married after his kid brother. They decided to have a small wedding as Sam only had a small family and Gabriel didn’t speak to his.

 

_I shan’t say they lived happily ever after, as when does that truly exist. But I can say that-_

_“Maddie, dinner time! Gabe’s got takeout.”_

_Coming dad! Anyway, they had their ups and downs like any couple but I can tell you that they’re still going strong and now have two children. Their incredibly awesome, not to mention insanely beautiful daughter Maddie and her infuriating little brother Jake._

_“Maddie! Now! It’s getting cold!”_

_Coming! And to think none of it would have happened if it weren’t for a chance meeting due to a popular app of the time._


End file.
